A Dona
by Marinaas
Summary: Shiho estava apaixonada por Shikamaru. Porém, deveria ser cuidadosa caso tenha amor a sua vida.


**Disclaimer**: Naruto não é meu. Se fosse, Kankuro já teria tirado aquela roupa de gatinho.

**Rated**: K

**Avisos**: Geeeente, eu fiquei sabendo do episódio mais recente no qual a Temari apareceu! Aquilo foi um tapa na cara de quem ainda duvida de ShikaTema (será que existe)? O que posso falar sobre aquele taradinho querer pegar a nossa diva? Não vou julgá-lo, pois é extremamente compreensivo, afinal ela é linda, maravilhosa e perfeita /modefangirloff. Ela sambou na cara daquele maluco! Diva!

Taradinho, ELA JÁ TEM UM MACHO! Matsuri, eu ainda continuo te odiando e Sari... OBRIGADA POR TER ESCLARECIDO AS COISAS!

Soooo, essa fanfic está em primeira pessoa e deve estar meio enrolada, porém compreensível. Sei que ninguém aqui se preocupa com a Shiho (quem?), nem eu, mas na época que ela apareceu, fiquei desesperada. Pois Temari estava desaparecida, Shikamaru soltinho em Konoha, Kishiloco ingerindo suas substâncias suspeitas e repentinamente surge uma mocréia falando que a ama o Shikamaru! Porra, era para se desesperar! Foi um pouco complicado escrever essa fanfic, pois não foi mostrado muito sobre ela (ainda bem), mas presumo que seja parecida com a Hinata em relação a sentimentos, tipo: venerar o homem amado.

Então, boa leitura!

* * *

Eu nunca acreditei em amor a primeira vista até encontrá-lo. Tudo começou quando fomos selecionados para ajudar Uzumaki Naruto a decifrar o códio que Jiraya-san havia deixado após sua morte. Passávamos horas juntos entre papéis e teorias, e era notório o quanto ele era diferente de todos os ninjas que eu já havia conhecido.

Como posso defini-lo? Shikamaru é charmoso ao extremo, principalmente quando impera em seu semblante aquela expressão sonolenta... _eu não resisto!_ Suspiro por horas e perco a noção do tempo contemplando-o. Ele é disciplinado, pois nunca se atrasava em seus compromissos. Deliberadamente pontual. ''_Será que era para me ver?_''. Porém, o que me atrai demasiadamente é o jeitinho maduro e preguiçoso que lhe é predominante. Ainda sim, nunca deixou que a moleza lhe impossibilitasse de exercer alguma tarefa. Era sempre justo, cavalheiro, dono de uma voz extremamente sexy e fazia uma careta tão irresistível e convidativa quando bocejava... _definitivamente é o homem dos sonhos de qualquer mulher!_

Era impossível concentrar-se no trabalho ao lado dele. Não apresentava adjetivos o suficientes para qualificá-lo. Seu nível de inteligencia era exorbitante, modéstia parte, igual ao meu. Não era a única coisa que possuíamos em comum. Também gostávamos de conversar na cafeteria mais isolada da Torre de Decodificação. Em geral, permanecíamos quietos, pois meu hobby era admirá-lo e ele como bom preguiçoso, apreciava o silêncio. _Tínhamos tudo para dar certo!_

Presumo que algumas pessoas que conviviam conosco no trabalho, já tivessem percebido meu interesse nele. Meus amigos brincavam com a situação e percebiam minha face enrubescida quando mencionavam o nome do Nara. Haruno Sakura havia questionado-me sobre meus sentimentos em relação ao mesmo. Quando os confirmei, a rosada encarou-me perplexa e advertiu que me afastasse caso tivesse amor a minha vida. Fiquei sem compreender o pedido e o ignorei, pois ela deveria estar interessada no_ meu_ Shika! _Maldita!_

Certo dia, terminei meu expediente na Torre de Decodificação almejando saborear um chocolate bem quentinho. Rumei em direção a cafeteria isolada e com sorte depararia com o moreno dos meus sonhos. Caso ocorresse, revelaria meus sentimentos profundos e desejos sexuais por ele. Estava disposta a encará-lo sem preocupar-me com as consequências.

Alcancei o estabelecimento esperado. Era pequeno e adornado por mesas vestidas com toalhas rosas e desenhos feitos com minúcia. Aconchegante e charmoso para um encontro. Como já é de praxe, a cafeteria discreta detinha poucas pessoas. Provavelmente, casais apaixonados... ai _meu_ Shika! Imaginei-me ao lado dele trocando carícias enquanto bebericávamos um capuccino. Sorri abobalhada.

Avistei-o sentado em uma das mesas localizada na varanda. Era impossível não reconhecer aquele penteado tão charmoso. Mas... _ele estava acompanhado de uma loira?_

Limpei meu óculos para enxergar quem era a misteriosa. Reconheci-a de imediato: era Temari, princesa de Suna, jounin e irmã do Kazekague.

Sorri aliviada. Momentaneamente senti ciúmes, pois a Sabaku é uma mulher linda, repleta de atributos, além de ser uma kunoichi extremamente habilidosa, ou seja, tudo que nunca serei na vida. Porém não preciso me alarmar sobre um ''_possível relacionamento_'', visto que ambos passam a maior parte do tempo brigando! E mesmo se desejassem enlouquecidamente, não poderiam manter um relacionamento concreto devido a longinquidade de suas vilas.

Embora aparentassem demasiadamente íntimos quando sozinhos... _ela estava acariciando as mãos dele ou estou vendo coisas?_

Bobagem! Eles odeiam-se! Esse óculos é que afeta minha visão.

Rumei cautelosamente a mesa de ambos, sem preocupar-me em atrapalhar. Afinal, estava convicta que debatiam apenas assuntos burocráticos do exame. Passei uma das mãos sobre meu cabelo com intuito de ajeitá-lo, e posicionei-me defronte a mesa esperada.

- Yo Shika-kun! - cumprimentei tímida, omitindo meu nervosismo e minhas pernas tremelicantes.

Shikamaru respondeu-me com sua feição preguiçosa costumeira... _como amo aquela voz!_

Direcionei-me a loira para exercer o mesmo, porém ela fora mais ágil:

- Nara, você não havia dito que esse lugar era reservado e que ninguém nos atrapalharia? - perguntou em tom ameaçador, mantendo sua magnitude habitual.

- Feh, claro que sim! Shiho vem aqui de vez...

- Você é um idiota! - ela exclamou indelicadamente, levantando-se de sua cadeira no processo.- Chego exausta de Suna, solicito um lugar reservado para descansar, pois não gosto das pessoas dessa vila, você me guia até aqui e encontramos alguém conhecido! Não sei por que ainda lhe dou ouvidos! Que espécie de guia você é?

- Do tipo _muito_ paciente, eu acho. - respondeu levando uma de suas mãos a cabeça, posicionando a outra dentro de seu bolso. Típico. - Mulher, eu não sabia que ela estaria aqui! - protestava olhando a kunoichi em fixado.

- E-E-Eu... - tentei explicar meu objetivo, mas ela interrompera aborrecida.

- Vou embora! - a princesa de Suna desprezou-me completamente, como se a única pessoa naquele dado local fosse Shikamaru. - Sou uma pessoa muito atarefada e não disponho de tempo para ficar aqui! Preguiçoso, venha comigo!

- Por que? - o moreno perguntou espantado tentando omitir, sem resultado, um sorriso.

Foi isso mesmo que vi? _Ele sorriu?_

- Claro. Você é meu guia, embora não precise. Não alerto isso a hokague, apenas para não crescer o número de desempregados na vila!

- Tsc, como você é generosa. - ele respondeu escarnecidamente. Olhei para um e outro praticamente na mesma fracão de segundos para entender o ocorrido.

- Eu sei. Sou muito generosa. - a jounin esbanjava um sorriso insinuante e completamente descarado. - Você como ninguém deveria saber disso!

Sou uma decodificadora experiente em decifrar os mais complexos códigos. Por isso, não foi difícil perceber que aquela briga era mais falsa que o loiro de Yamanaka Ino. Afinal, que olhares foram aqueles? Que discussão sem fundamento foi aquela para dois ninjas maduros e experientes? E como posso classificar o sorriso esbanjado por ela, quando estavam sozinhos? Shikamaru evitava situações problemáticas, então, qual o motivo dele tê-la obedecido após a discussão? E a história sem cabimento do ''_desemprego em Konoha_''?

Estava claro que forjaram uma discussão apenas para impedir que eu e os demais frequentadores da cafeteria, percebêssemos que havia algo a mais naquele local. Era desolador admitir isso para mim mesma. Porém, estava consciente de que era completamente compreensível ele preferir ela a mim. Haruno Sakura havia alertado e eu deveria ter acreditado em suas palavras.

_Droga!_

Foi complicado constatar que eles detinham um relacionamento através daquelas brigas exorbitantes, afinal, são tão diferentes um do outro! Por que logo ele, que odiava problemas foi envolver-se justamente com um?

Pois é, não foi dessa vez que conquistei-o. Confesso que nunca obtive a premissa de casar-me e ser feliz ao lado de Shikamaru... desejava apenas admirá-lo sem compromisso e viver mergulhada na minha vasta sisudez.

Estou equivocada ou antes de ausentar-se, Temari fitou-me com uma expressão assassina, do tipo:''_não-mexa-no-meu-preguiçoso-caso-não-queira- ter-uma-morte-lenta-e-tortuosa_''? De qualquer modo, é melhor me distanciar do Nara caso queira continuar viva... afinal, ele já possui uma dona.

* * *

**Notas**: Gostaram? Deixem review, please *-*


End file.
